


snow day

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: when it snows, kara decides she and lena have to do all the childhood things lena missed out on as a kid until supergirl gets called to help out with a rouge alien. angst happens and it all ends with a happy ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so first of all, i know this comes quite late, but i spend the day cleaning in preparation for my flight home on monday. second of all, this got way more angsty than i had planned. lastly, i'm just pretending national city is in new england and not by san diego so.

Kara loves the snow. She can feel it in her bones as the weather warms enough for the precipitation to be snow and not hail. For weeks, the temperature hasn’t peaked above 17 degrees Fahrenheit, meaning no snow. When she wakes and the thermometer outside the kitchen window reads 30, Kara bounces back into her bedroom, shaking the other body in her bed awake. “Lena! Lena! Lena!” Kara cheers, only getting grumbles from her girlfriend in response. “Leeeennnnaaa” Kara whines, not relenting on shaking Lena. 

 

“Kara go back to bed it’s Sunday.” Lena grumbles, burying her head in her favorite pillow; a Jumboz Pillow Pet puppy that Kara had sheepishly given to Lena on their 3 month anniversary. Kara, a violent blush on her face, had told Lena that now, even on business trips, she and Lena could sleep together. Lena practically swooned on site and hasn’t let the pillow out of her sight since. It’s no secret Lena started comparing Kara to a puppy before she even knew the severity. 

 

“But Lena,” Kara strips away the covers from Lena’s cocoon, pressing soft kisses to each bit of bare skin that she comes across. “It’s” Kara starts kissing up Lena’s spine, “gonna” another few kisses, "snow.” Kara reaches the nape of Lena’s neck. “We’re going to have a white Christmas!” Kara squeals and she can hear Lena’s heart rate increase as the brunette gives up trying to stay asleep and floats into consciousness. 

 

“Kara…” Lena groans, turning over to face the overly enthusiastic woman lying next to her. “You couldn’t just let me sleep could you?” The faintest of smiles graces Lena’s lips as she looks up to Kara. They’ve been together for just over a year now, and Lena vaguely remembers Kara’s adoration for the winter weather and the holidays, but it had been nothing compared to this. Lena assumes it’s because they had just started dating last holiday season, so it warms her heart to know Kara trusts Lena to be fully herself. Lena sits up, looking out the window. “Kar it’s not even-” Lena stops mid sentence because right as she’s about to say, 'it’s not even snowing’ she see’s the flakes start to fall and before she knows it, the color of the landscape is dulled by flakes. “How- Did- But- You?- Is this a super thing?” Lena stutters out, in awe of her girlfriend. 

 

Kara laughs, planting a kiss  on Lena’s cheek. “You know you’re cute when you’re confused, but to answer your question, no, it does not come from being Kryptonian. I just love the snow. Don’t you? I mean c’mon Lena; playing in it as a kid. Making snow men and ice skating on frozen ponds. Hot chocolate and marshmallows after a long day of sledding and snowball fights.” Kara gets more and more animated as she speaks. Lena isn’t sure how it’s possible, but she thinks she falls in love with Kara more and more each time they interact. 

 

Lena shrugs slightly, “I guess I just never did that kinda stuff Kara. Christmas was never a happy holiday growing up.” Lena says gently, trying not to make Kara feel bad for her enthusiasm, yet Kara’s face still falls. 

 

Kara ropes her arms around Lena’s body and nestles her head into Lena’s neck. “Lena, you know you’ve always got a spot at the Danvers Christmas table right?” Kara mumbles into Lena’s neck, and Lena nods. “C’mon!” Kara pulls away from Lena and pulls her up. “We’re going to go out and have all the winter fun.” Kara grins and Lena can hardly say no. 

 

 

“Now? Kara please, I’m in boxers and well, boxers.” Lena grins playfully as she pulls Kara back into bed and into a kiss. “I’m a little chilly,” Lena whispers into Kara’s ear, causing a shiver to fun down Kara’s spine. “Can’t we spare the time to  _heat_ up before going out?” Lena asks, starting to nibble at Kara’s neck. 

 

Kara’s brain has stopped thinking coherently as Lena’s hand toys with the hem of Kara’s blouse. “I um I guess we can spare a little while.”

* * *

It’s been snowing for a good three hours by the time Lena and Kara get out of bed, shower, snuggle, get out of bed once again, and get dressed. Only about a foot of snow has fallen, but Kara figures that’s plenty for her plans for the day. “Babe are you sure about flying in this weather? It’s still snowing.” Lena asks and Kara can hear the anxiety in her girlfriend’s voice, though she’s not sure if the nerves are coming from the thought of Kara’s safety or Lena’s. “I just,” Lena doesn’t meet Kara’s gaze, “I don’t want you to get lost or… hurt.” The last word rolls off of Lena’s tongue so quietly that Kara barely hears them.

 

“Lena.” Kara practically coos. “You know nothing can hurt me, and I won’t let anything hurt you.” There are assurances in Kara’s words as she hands Lena her coat. Lena nods shyly before Kara takes the shorter woman in her arms and they take off. Lena is nervous the whole flight; she picks at her perfectly manicured cuticles and nuzzles Kara every so often. Kara whispers words of encouragement every so often, but she can tell that it doesn’t appease Lena all that much. When they land in the alleyway behind the skating rink, Kara quickly changes from her super suit into her favorite sweater and jacket that she had stashed beforehand. 

 

“Oh god, Kara, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Lena warns as they walk, hand-in-hand, into the skating rink. “I never learned how, I’ll look like a fool.” Lena pleads with the blonde, but to no avail. 

 

“Thank you.” Kara says to the attendant at the counter, taking one set of skates for herself, and handing the other to Lena. Kara turns to face Lena once more. “I’ll keep you safe and on your feet.” Kara murmurs, sitting down to put on her skates. Lena grumbles an argument, but follows suit.  

 

The entire time that they skate around the rink, Lena’s hand doesn’t leave Kara’s arm. She doesn’t really skate as much as get pulled around by Kara. She mumbles something about being grumpy every so often, but in truth, Lena loves every moment. She takes the fear of falling as an excuse to be close to Kara. “Can we be done yet?” Lena finally whines when she can no longer feel her ears. 

 

A large grin settles on Kara’s face, but she nods and the next time that they reach the entrance and exit, Kara helps Lena off the ice. “C’mon, let’s go get-” before Kara can suggest hot chocolate, her phone rings and Kara groans. “Yeah? Really? They can’t just take a break on Christmas Eve? No, yeah, I’ll be there.” Kara sighs, hanging up her phone and grabbing the bag where her super suit is stowed. “Hey babes,” Kara gives Lena her best apology smile, but the sadness is still evident in her eyes.

 

“You have to go save the city.” Lena smiles, pulling Kara into a kiss. When she pulls away, Kara pouts a little, but nods.

 

“Meet me at Noonan’s; I’ll be twenty, thirty minutes at tops.  _Please_  be careful on your way.” Kara says and with one more kiss, Kara is off.

* * *

Lena finds a cab and gets to Noonan’s about fifteen minutes after Kara leaves the skating rink. She figures it’ll be a little bit before Kara arrives, so Lena settles into one of the booths with a nice, warm cup of coffee and two apple cider donuts. Only one is for her, but she figures Kara will be too embarrassed to order herself two, despite the fact that she could eat four. It’s not twenty minutes before Kara arrives,  nor thirty, but Lena doesn’t start to worry until she’s been sitting at Noonan’s for almost two hours with no word from Kara. Usually she calls if she’s going to be this late. Lena nervously dials Alex’s phone number, hoping by some miracle her girlfriend has just forgotten their date. 

 

As her phone dials, Lena’s heart jumps. She really,  _really,_ hates Christmas if this is what it will entail each year. _“Hello?”_  Alex sounds tired. Lena’s brain jumps to the worst possible scenario and suddenly she’s having trouble speaking.

 

“Um, Alex, it’s uh, it’s Lena. I know I’m probably overreacting, but I haven’t heard from Kara in two hours.” Lena babbles, but she really does not like the sharp sound of Alex intaking air. 

 

  
_“Lena, hi, I’m so sorry, we should’ve called you. Kara’s had a bit of an accident.”_ Lena focuses on her breathing. Kara is damn near invincible; she’ll be fine. She’ll come back to Lena. She always has and she always will.  _“She’s fine. Well, um, she’s in a coma, but she’s stable. She_ should  _wake up soon and be fine.”_ Lena doesn’t miss the hesitation in Alex’s voice when she says ’should’.  _“You can come by the DEO and see her if you’d like. I can send an agent to pick you up, but you’ll have to be blindfolded in order to maintain the secrecy of our location.”_ Lena quickly agrees to the terms, just wanting to see Kara and hold her hand so badly. She tells Alex she’s at Noonan’s and Alex tells her that the agent will be there in ten minutes. Before she goes to stand outside and wait, Lena orders two hot chocolates with marshmallows, one with extra marshmallows. 

The twenty minutes it takes for the agent to pick up Lena and for them to arrive at the DEO and every single moment is agonizing. She still doesn’t really know what happened to Kara. She still doesn’t know how long it’ll be until Kara wakes up. Lena tries not to think the worst, but her mind drifts back to earlier today. When was the last time she told Kara that she loved her? When was the last time she told Kara that she adored the way that Kara played with her glasses when she was nervous? When was the last time she showed Kara just how much Kara means to her? Kara is the axis on which Lena’s world turns and she hasn’t a clue what she’d do if anything serious happened to Kara. 

 

Alex is standing in front of her when the agent finally takes off Lena’s blindfold. The woman stands with her hands on her hips, her expression revealing nothing. Lena lets herself smile slightly; most people think the slightly awkward hands on the hips look that Supergirl sports is modeled after the Man of Steel himself, but in truth, it was just Kara trying to be like her big sister. “She’s right through here Lena. I’m sorry we didn’t call you.” Alex leads Lena through the hallways into the room that was decorated in medical devices rather than weapons. Lena’s eyes flicker to the body standing outside the room. Maggie being here was a bad sign, very, very bad sign. Maggie only ever makes her way to Supergirl’s medical bedside when Alex needed the extra support from her fiancée. 

 

Alex gives Lena a small nod, and Lena enters the room, closing the door lightly behind her. Kara has a handful of scrapes and bruises that litter her body, but overall, she looks unharmed. There are wires everywhere monitoring everything. Lena pulls up a chair next to Kara and takes Kara’s hand into her own. She kisses Kara’s hand lightly. Only now, does Lena let her guard down. She tries not to cry, but seeing Kara like this, hearing all the beeps of the machinery, Lena can’t help but choke out a few sobs. “Kara, you told me to be safe. Why couldn’t you take some of your own advice.” Lena presses Kara’s hand to her cheek, “God Kara you have to wake up. I love you so much.” Lena wipes away her tears, “I got us hot chocolates, just like you said.” Lena can feel herself start to tear up again. “My dear, dear Kara. I’m begging you.” Lena whispers, resting her head to Kara’s chest. She can hear Kara’s heartbeat. She’s not sure how long she stays pressed to the superhero’s chest, but she takes comfort in the constant beat of Kara’s heartbeat. 

 

“Is that hot chocolate I smell?” Kara murmurs, startling Lena. “No one said you had to move your head Babe; I quite liked it where it was.” Lena laughs, squeezing Kara’s hand in effort to stop the tears in her eyes from falling.

 

“Kar you had me worried there.” Lena tries to laugh, but it comes out much closer to a sob. Kara grins, pulling Lena into a kiss. The two are only interrupted when J’onn and Alex enter the room and J’onn clears his throat, causing Lena to start to blush, feeling as if she’s in high school and has just gotten caught with her first girlfriend, while Kara smirks. 

 

“Kara thank god.” Alex sighed, starting to buzz around her sister, checking every vital and data point she can think of. After a few minutes of Alex putzing, Kara insisting that she’s okay, and Lena looking at Kara like there is nothing else in this world that matters to her. “Okay, you can go home Kara, but you’ve got to stay off your feet. No playing in the snow, no pulling cats out of trees, not even carrying take out. No physical activities for at least 36 hours.” Kara nods. 

 

“She does mean all physical activities.” J’onn says, giving Lena a pointed look. Lena blushes a violent red color and Kara chokes out an embarrassed laugh. Alex lets out a small ‘ew’ but quiets the moment Maggie whispers something into Alex’s ear. 

 

“C’mon Sweetie.” Kara smiles, taking the last of the wires off of her body. “Lets go home and watch sappy Christmas movies.” Kara smiles, standing up and wrapping her arm around Lena’s waist for support. 

 

“Your powers are out for a few days, so no flying!” Alex shouts after them. Kara nuzzles into Lena’s shoulder, humming happily, the entire ride home.

* * *

Kara only gets through the first half of the first Santa Clause movie before she starts snoring lightly, her head resting in Lena’s lap as Lena works her fingers gently against Kara’s skull. Kara looks so at peace, despite the fact that her body is riddled with red and blue. Lena hates seeing Kara like this. Her body should already have healed, but that stupid alien took so much out of Kara. Lena would kill the thing if she could. “You mean the world to me Kara Zor-El you know that?” Lena whispers tracing Kara’s ear with her middle finger. 

 

“Hmm.” Kara stirs, her eyes flickering open. “You mean the world to me Lena Luthor.” Lena chuckles, leaning down to give Kara a kiss, which Kara promptly deepens. 

 

“Kara,” Lena pulls away, practically moaning the blonde’s name, “J’onn said…” Lena’s resolve is crumbling as Kara leans up and starts to plant kisses up Lena’s neck. 

 

“No physical activities, yes I know.” Kara mumbles, not that she seems to care about the meaning of the words she speaks. 

 

“So shouldn’t we just cuddle and watch the rest of our movie marathon?” Lena tries haphazardly. 

 

Kara sighs, and nods. “This is a lot less fun than what I had planned.” Kara humphs, before cuddling into Lena’s side. “I love you Lena.” Kara whispers sleepily. 

 

“I love you too Kara.” Lena knows this is everything she wants and more for all of eternity. Kara is the only thing Lena ever needs for Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr [[ crazyqueerfrenchfry ]]


End file.
